


I Spar Best With You

by forlornfortuity



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornfortuity/pseuds/forlornfortuity
Summary: Arima and Aura practice together for a while by sparring in one of the CCG training rooms.





	I Spar Best With You

It was untypical to reserve a spacious sparring room for solely two individuals, but Arima was granted the opportunity to utilize it. He’s not dressed in his typical garb, instead clad in nothing more than a tight white tank top, as well as black compression pants. He’s stoically awaiting his uncommon sparring partner to make her emergence, as he finishes a few rounds of stretches. Today his opposition was someone who had not practiced with him for quite some time, a woman notorious for her own abilities, Aura herself. With sashaying strides the squad 4 captain majestically makes her arrival, she’s not wearing the classic formal attire female investigators wore. Quite in fact, the change was drastic, she had donned figure-hugging ebony shorts and a cropped pink top which matched the color of the new ribbon in her hair. She proffers him a bow of acknowledgment which he requites and permits her some time to perform her own set of stretches. Warming up prior to any physical activity was essential so the stress on muscles and risk of injury were reduced substantially.

No word was enunciated as Arima studied her silently and he noticed just how muscular she actually is. Her thighs are thick but robustly sculpted and her calves appear as solid as iron. Most importantly, he takes note of her upper body; her back and deltoids are undeniably chiseled to perfection, but what captured his attention above all is the set of rock hard abdominal muscles on her middle. For a moment, he pushes up his glasses with a single finger, inwardly ruminating the contrast between her clothed conventionally as opposed to togged out in sportswear. He was no stranger to her body since the day the two began quietly dating. However, she scarcely adorned her physique with this sort of apparel and it was an absolute atrocity; it suited her exquisitely carved form. His admiration stemmed from the dedication put into developing such a mesomorphic mold.

“I truly didn’t think you’d make the request. Really, this large room for just the both of us?” He snaps out of his internalized mesmerization and a small but dark grin graces his otherwise dour visage. “I’d like to test our strength away from prying eyes. Surely, you have no objections?” Exhaling softly, she simpers back rather ominously. “If I did, I wouldn’t be here. Your avarice knows no bounds, that you must have me in every way, even like this.” This was a part of her he came to discover during the latter days of courtship; a nearly intoxicating and provocative side of her that left him yearning for more. What made it better was she never showed this facet to anyone ever before, only to him as the bond forged itself over time. While he didn’t show it, he was internally proud of that verity and the ample amount of constituents he learned about her through the course of this gradual and hushed relationship. Kishou felt honored that he was bestowed with an indomitable, perspicacious, loving, and enchanting woman for a companion.

“Let us not mince words any longer, Aura, and commence. Prepare yourself.” His inflection altered significantly; it was deep and menacing. Normally such warnings would disconcert many powerful ghouls and shake even peers to the very core. Arima’s cold and calculating gaze failed to rattle her, as her own hues glossed over in a similar frost of focal precision. In a mere matter of seconds, she was upon him, as her leg swung a powerful kick, steadily blocked by a rigid forearm. “Do your worst.” She hisses, as she quickly pivots on her heel in an attempt to deliver a second ruthless kick. He’s faster this time and managed to evade the foot that was dangerously close to connect with his jawbone. “What’s wrong, Kishou? Still on the defensive? How unlike you.” Aura spins on her feet, one kick unwaveringly followed by a second and third, relentless in her attempt to land a successful hit. To her displeasure, he dodges all three effortlessly as his lips stretch into a diminutive smile. “You’ve yet to deal a single blow, your kicks are dawdling considerably. Try to rid yourself of the straggle from your hips.” His criticism was sharp and held nothing back, exactly like his strike that followed, his body weight is mostly supported by his sturdy arms, as he swept a leg beneath her. Kiyoko’s senses are too keen and she expected the attack. She jumped back landing a distance away from him. His assay to knock her off her feet was ineffective, but he’s already closing in, and his fists are like lightning bolts, she’s hyperaware of the timing; sidestepping from each stark welt.

Her movements are fluid requiring minimal exertion; her hair swaying with ethereal elegance. Despite her exceptional focus, her lineaments are completely relaxed making it all appear too simple. For once, there’s a slight hint of exasperation on Kishou’s features. To be fair, he had anticipated she would prove to be a formidable opponent. Tactics veer and he’s quickly balanced on a thewy leg, while the other is raised for a blow near the head. Kiyoko leapt backwards, steady on her thighs. Running towards him, she takes a supersonic vault before she can land behind him as she prepared a vicious elbow strike to his brawny and massive back. Arima swiveled just in time to repel her assault with an elbow of his own. He was surprised she didn’t budge in spite of the immense force between them. “Not half bad.” Her brows furrowed. “Save the flattery for a better occasion.” It was imperative to gain some distance, so she endeavored a knee to his diaphragm, but he immediately parries the blow with his lead leg. The athleticism of both his and her legs is remarkable, the sight was nothing short of purely fascinating. With no one scrutinizing the pair, it made the moment feel more personal and intimate between the two. Partly, privacy was what he wanted in the first place.

“I grow weary of these games.” Striving for a knee blow of his own, she manages to circle out of the offensive maneuver. “Then stop fooling around.” Her utterance is rich and admonishing. Kishou wasted no moment as he promptly lunged at her. For a brief second, she virtually had a flabbergasted bearing about her, but recovers, achieving several back flips to gain space away from him. As he gained propinquity, she leaned backwards; spine arched sinuously with a swift and high kick which he caught as she tries to regain equanimity. His grasp on her leg is unyielding, a clenched fist was swung as a feint to get him to close his eyes, and relinquish the hold, but it was blocked, as well. Left with no other alternative, she utilized his hold on her leg for leverage to attempt a lashing kick with her free leg, causing him to release her and take a few quick rearward sprints to establish some division.

Getting off the ground came naturally to her, but before she can get herself into a defensive stance, he’s charging towards her with incredible celerity and vigor. His tough hands lifted her thighs off the floor mid tackle, compelling her to fall back onto the training mat with a thud. Arima didn’t allow it to end there, keeping her pinned to that locus. Leaning forward, he allows his lips to ghost over the skin of her clavicle, warm breath against the creamy dermis as he spoke. “I don’t believe I was fiddling about since we started.” There’s something different about him; his eyes are glacial, and there’s an authoritative air emanating from him. “You shouldn’t let your guard down.” He warns portentously. “You shouldn’t either.” Her remark is accompanied by a set of knees she raised between his body and hers to subsequently knock him off of her. “You’re inconceivably heavy.” She teases and he permits himself a chuckle. Undoubtedly, it was all the muscle mass, but analyzing him closely, she couldn’t help but find pleasure in the visual appeal of the lusty appearance of his herculean build.

Kishou pulls her towards him, so that she lands on top of him. “What are you doing? We’re still at work.” He only offers her a look of contentment as he guides her hands along his thorax for her to feel the muscle there. “It hardly matters.” He pulls her down for a quick kiss, she presses back into it fondly. There’s a bit of fumbling and she’s on the mat again with him looming over her. He presses himself against her, grinding his hips into hers, as he ardently seizes her lips again. Her hands stray to his backside, fingernails digging into his glutes; it’s easier to feel the flesh there since he’s wearing skintight compression pants, and she bites his lower lip, tugging on it harshly. Her own pelvis is raised as she thrust herself upward against him and he returns the gesture eagerly. He emits a throaty groan into her mouth, grasping her wrists, he pins them above her head; compressing his groin hotly against hers repeatedly for stimulation. “Slow down…” Her voice quavers a bit from the growing excitement, but he only sinks his teeth into her neck roughly suctioning at the spot. Soft exhalations are the only reactions he receives, until she leisurely begins to sigh out her articulation. “Can’t this wait… for later? What has gotten into you? You’re normally not so impatient.”

She can feel his throbbing erection through the fabric of her shorts, but he stops with a grunt. “It can. I apologize for my haste. Training with you this closely after so long made me realize how much I enjoy having our bodies adjoined.” There’s a slight flush to his wan cheeks, he’s not usually impulsive in this regard, but he was caught in the moment. He helps her sit up and she draws him into her arms securely to his shock, but returns the embrace. “You continually captivate me, Kishou. You’re endearing without even having to try.” Her hands slip to cradle the sides of his face as she gave him a few quick and soft kisses to his lips. He smiles radiantly, perhaps, one of the warmest ones she has witnessed yet, and he plants an osculate to her crown.

“I suppose, we should change, and resume our duties for the day.” Rising from the seated position, he dusted himself off, as Aura did the same. “You know, wearing those performance enhancing tights doesn’t help your situation. You’re bulging through the material even now.” How she could say it without so much as a modicum of embarrassment was a concept lost on him. “I’ll just have to avoid everyone who comes my way.” There’s an awkward gleam to his optics from behind his spectacles as he averts eye contact with her. She stifles a chortle at the predicament. “I’ll cover you, if necessary.” Lids falling shut, he smiles serenely. “I’d appreciate the help, darling.” Kiyoko is a tantalizing paramour when she chooses to be. “Oh? You’ll get plenty of that once we’re done here, so don’t feel disappointed, my love.” Though his blush may have faded, his ears have slightly reddened from the comment. “I look forward to it, after all, I spar best with you.” Aura nodded, concurring with the veracity of that statement as the two exited the training room to fulfill the remainder of obligations that lied ahead of them.


End file.
